


A Neat Triangle

by LadyLustful



Series: Threes [7]
Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Ambiguous, Ambiguous Time and Place, Blow Jobs, Crack Relationships, Crack Treated Seriously, Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, F/M, Frottage, M/M, Oral Sex, Pegging, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Polyamory, Praise Kink, Respectful Shay, Sassy Ziio and Haytham, Threesome - F/M/M, Voice Kink, everything is sexy and nothing hurts, inappropriate use of honorifics, is respectful polite dirty talk a thing?, shifting pov
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-29
Updated: 2017-12-13
Packaged: 2019-02-08 11:03:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12863130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyLustful/pseuds/LadyLustful
Summary: PWP - Ziio, Haytham, Shay and pegging (and cunnilingus).AKA, the Haytham sandwich I wanted and nobody asked me to make.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Assassin_J](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Assassin_J/gifts).



> I am terribly aShaymed of myself.

Haytham never thought he would find himself in this position. With Ziio on top of him, lithe and slender and deceptively light, petite, callused hands gripping his hips to hold them in place, Shay beneath him, tall and broad, all hard muscle and bone, their cocks rubbing together with every thrust of Ziio's strap-on, slick precum and never enough friction, Shay's tongue in his mouth and Ziio's mouth somewhere round his ear.   
"You like it, sir?", asks Shay, taking a break from tonguefucking Haytham's mouth to kiss the corner of his jaw and the ear opposite from Ziio, and if the voice and appellation is respectful, the entire meaning is anything but. "You like getting fucked and wrecked like this?"  
"God, Shay, you need to ask?" gasps out Haytham, trying to hold some semblance of self-control. "Thought it's obvious."  
He gives a roll of his hips, back and forth, fucking himself on the strap-on then grinding his cock against Shay, noting with a distracted satisfaction that, by the sound the man makes, he is about as aroused as Haytham himself.  
"You're so pretty, sir, fucking yourself on her cock like that."  
"Would you like more?", that's Ziio, polite and to the point and calm even in such a moment.  
"Yes, please."  
Ziio picks up her pace, changes the angle a bit, hits a spot that makes Haytham melt with pleasure and bury his face against Shay's shoulder in an effort to keep quiet. Shay strokes Haytham's back soothingly, other hand holding his thighs open.  
"Don't hold back, sir. Show us how much you love it"  
And Haytham doesn't, not really, a steady flow of "please" and "oh god" and "so good" and quiet, surprised-sounding little moans, until he spills all over Shay and slumps against him, sliding off to the side with a vaguely apologetic sound once he can feel all of his body again. Shay smiles up at Ziio, hard and cum-stained and patiently eager to please in that way he has.  
"Would you like me to lick you, my lady?"  
And Ziio never cared for that appellation, or any European honorific at all, but then, most white men would only call her that as a mockery, or worse, rather that a sign of genuine respect. She thinks with Shay, she might get used to it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is for all the people who liked part 1.

_"Would you like me to lick you, my lady?"_

  
Watching Shay at work is a treat. Haytham himself was never good at it, only recently became mediocre, with extensive and exasperated coaching from Ziio. But Shay - Shay is probably the best cunnilinguist in the colonies, patient and passionate and skilled in the art of pleasing and teasing a woman, bringing her to the brink of orgasm and keeping her there, simmering with barely controlled pleasure. And watching him with Ziio is infinitely better. She straddles his face, the strap-on harness stripped off and set aside to be cleaned later, fingers in his hair, not pulling, just holding possessively, dark legs framing his pale face.  
And Haytham can't see exactly what Shay is doing, but he can see the effect it has on Ziio, the trembling of her thighs and the twitching of her fingers, hear the breathy little gasps punctuating the steady monologue in her native language. (Because apparently, Shay understands her. Haytham might be more concerned about his wife and his lover communicating behind his back if wasn't so glad they are communicating at all - two of the very few people alive that he loves.) And busy as they might be he still wants in on the action once he's recovered from his orgasm.   
He moves down the bed, licks a strip of his own cum off Shay's toned stomach. Salty, nothing to write home about, but not bad, either. And the way the hunter reacts, the sound he makes, would make up for it anyway.  
"Sir?", questions Shay, coming up for air.  
"Please continue. That's an order. Take care of my wife's pleasure and I shall take care of yours." And he leans back down to continue his ministrations, trailing his tongue onto the erect prick begging for attention (Shay squirms and muffles a sharp surprised sounds in Ziio's pussy). And he's not an evil man exactly, but nobody ever accused him of not being cruel, so he takes his time, giving Shay the best (and slowest) blowjob he can think of. (He doesn't know his way around a pussy but cocks are far more straightforward. He knows what he himself likes for one. )  
He drinks in Shay's squirming and twitching, the gasps and pleas muffled against Ziio's folds, as well as her own calm, but increasingly breathless voice, traps the root of Shay's cock in his fingers as he sucks it when it seems too much for the man, then pulls off entirely, paying attention to the skin of his thighs and hips, far less sensitive, if only by comparison.  
He waits until Ziio comes, in loose Mohawk words that somehow sound pleased and broken and angry at once, then swallows Shay to the root, slick and perfect, making him arch off the bed and black out as he spurts down the Grandmaster's throat, with a broken sound like a sob and a helpless twitch of his tongue on Ziio's clit.

"Was it... satisfying?", asks Haytham, stretching out beside Shay, three-quarters hard and with a smudge of cum on his lips.   
"Perfectly", responds Ziio with languid satisfaction, and then, because she is _Ziio_ , she adds: "You should have him teach you sometime."   
"Maybe I shall."


End file.
